


ПОД СНЕГОМЪ

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: ДАРЬЯ - Вся в снегу как в манной каше ... [2]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ПОД СНЕГОМЪ

… они брели согнувшись под ледяным, бьющим снегом в лицо, ветром. Дарья думала, что она и Джейн попали в какую то, запредельно дурацкую, комедию — тупоголовые кавалеры младшей сестрёнки умудрились оставить всех, ради багажа Квин, без съестных припасов, что совсем не обрадовало её товарищей по несчастью и теперь она покупала расположение, не привыкшей к дискомфорту, Сэнди с помощью содержимого своих баулов — складывалось такое впечатление, что Квин собиралась отправиться на Северный полюс сроком где-то на полгода — при этом она планировала жить там исключительно на подножном корму. Только вот шарф(кстати, спасибо Квин, удобный и тёплый) гарантировано избежал завидущих и загребущик лапок Сэнди, которой подгадить младшей Моргендорфер или унизить её лишний раз, было только в радость. При этом окончательно избавляться от общества Квин и остаться в результате с безнадёжным тормозом Тиффани и истеричной, не уверенной в себе, Стэйси, Сэнди не было никакого интереса — поэтому она, с видом венценосной особы, снисходительно принимала щедрые дары от, желающей загладить свою вину и остаться в "Модном клубе", Квин. Из за этого, собственно, Дарья и Джейн присоединились к «икспедиции» Мистера ДиМартино — чтобы не находиться меж двух огней - между, рассерженными на Квин, Мисс Ли и метель, одноклассниками и Сэнди, которая со злобным энтузиазмом потрошила Квин. А теперь Мистер ДиМартино …

Дарья гнала от себя эту мысль но ехидное воображение подкидывало картинки — похороны Энтони ДиМартино

\- большой портрет на сцене,

взахлёб рыдающий Мистер О'Нил,

Мисс Барч, снисходительно и успокаивающе похлопывающая по плечу своего слезливого кавалера и злобно ворчащая на тему о том как ей жалко, что на месте ДиМартино не лежит её бывший на которого она потратила свои лучшие годы и т.д. и т.п. …

 Мисс Ли вещающая с трибуны.

Джоди в чёрном произносящая речь от имени и по поручению …

Друзья ДиМартино — в том числе и по карточному столу …

А могут и её попросить сказать пару слов о покойном !

В этот момент Дарья резко остановилась из-за того, что её левая нога провалилась в снег — Дарья с трудом вытащила её, ветки дерева, что опутали щиколотку, вырвались из снежного плена и целый вихрь белых холодных искорок полетел ей в лицо. Пока Дарья вытягивала ногу из снежной зыби и цепких ветвей, Джейн успела пройти несколько метров согнувшись под ветром, который всё никак не хотел утихать. Глядя на Джейн, что упорно продвигалась вперёд, сгибаясь под порывами ветра, Дарья почувствовала вдруг, откуда то изнутри, поднимающуюся тёплую волну нежности к ней — «единственная, любимая подруга … ЛЮБИМАЯ ?! Стоп, Моргендорфер. Не сходи с ума. Мы выберемся. ДиМартино найдётся живым и здоровым. Все мы вернёмся домой.» Но Дарья не могла ничего с собой поделать — худая(на одной пицце не растолстеешь …), хрупкая, вспыльчивая и упрямая Джейн … Жизнь , как ни печально, конечна, а времени так, как ни странно , мало … И всё не соберёшься никак сказать, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь к человеку, а когда наконец решишься — оказывается слишком поздно. Дарья постаралась ускорить шаг и вскоре почти нагнала Джейн.

\- Джейн …

\- Что, Моргендорфер ?

\- Джейн, я тебя люблю ...

Джейн остановилась, повернулась и с любопытством уставилась на Дарью — бровь иронично приподнята. Видимо, выражение лица у Дарьи, в этот момент, было такое, что Джейн не стала ехидничать и решила на этот раз воздержаться от подколки …

\- Подруга, мы вроде пока не умираем …

А Дарья … Дарья преодолела расстояние между собой и Джейн в один короткий рывок и, благодаря тому, что Джейн стояла сгорбившись, ёжась под ледяным ветром, Дарья легко смогла дотянуться чтобы обнять подругу за шею и … поцеловать. В губы. В тёплые губы на заледеневшем лице.

… сердце Дарьи бухало где то в ушах, ноги подкосились. Каким то чудом они обе не грохнулись на снег. Джейн пришлось крепко обхватить Дарью за талию чтобы удержать подругу от падения, принять на себя почти весь её вес — на самом деле Джейн была довольно сильной девушкой хотя и не особо увлекалась спортом — пробежки по утрам не в счёт. Так что обошлось — но Дарье пришлось постоять ещё пару минут, уткнувшись носом в плечо Джейн — чтобы востановить дыхание и пока не прошла слабость в ногах.

\- Моргендорфер, ты сбрендила …

\- Я знаю …

\- Кажется ветер стих …

\- Ладно, пошли дальше.

Ветер действительно стих. А из трубы домика, который они вскоре увидели перед собою, шёл уютный дымок. Пейзаж напомнил подругам иллюстрацию из какой то, смутно знакомой, старой детской книжки. А перед домом … Но главное — Мистер ДиМартино был жив-здоров и неплохо проводил время.

… То, что произошло в тот день, в зимнем лесу ни Дарья ни Джейн ни вспоминали и даже не упоминали в разговорах. Дарья примерно представляла, что сказала бы Джейн: «Что было в лесу то там и осталось, Моргендорфер». И вряд ли она бы пустилась в разъяснения причин того, что случилось с Дарьей — и сама Дарья, которая считала себя, до того момента, достаточно сдержанной и рассудительной, вряд ли бы смогла понять и объяснить причины своего поступка …

 

 


End file.
